An operation limiting device allows a user to set a right of access for accessing operation instructions and parameters for a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus and data from the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus. There have been proposed techniques in which according to the right of access previously set, the level of the right of access given to a user regulated based on the authentication of the user so that operation instructions operable by the user and parameters and data relating to the operation instructions can be limited (see Patent Documents 1 to 3). Setting an appropriate right of access can prevent erroneous operations of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus due to user's lack of expertise and improper operations thereof due to user's poor qualification. In addition, stricter user authentication is considered to prevent a theft of data such as processing recipes of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus.
As authentication means for user identification, passwords are commonly used. Also, there have been proposed biometric identification techniques using fingerprints, eye's capillaries and the like in order to prevent counterfeit authentication.